1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique for controlling an imaging apparatus equipped with a wireless communication means.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there has been a camera system in which cameras having different photographing conditions to a subject and different angles set thereto are configured so that they can operate in a coordinated manner with use of a communication means such as a communication cable or a wireless communication apparatus.
For example, “Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-252568” discusses a camera system in which a plurality of imaging apparatuses can be operated to capture a subject image with use of a single control apparatus through wireless communication, and the captured image data can be displayed at the control apparatus.
However, although the system discussed in “Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-252568” is easy to handle since the apparatuses therein do not have to be connected through a communication cable, a situation causing an increase in the distance between the apparatuses often occurs, which may result in a wireless communication failure therebetween despite the user's intention.
When wireless communication becomes impossible in this way, it is troublesome for a user to operate all of the remotely deployed apparatuses to reestablish a wireless network.